


Interlude

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles and stuff, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, birthday snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Dino and Gladio had plans for you for your birthday, but work had you so tired, so ... change of plans.





	Interlude

You pulled your car into the parking lot at Galdin Quay, and frowned lightly before resting your head on the steering wheel. It had been such a long day, and you felt so tired that it wasn’t even funny. You were tempted to tell the boys that you weren’t up to doing anything for your birthday, just because of how tired you were. With another sigh you grasped your phone, and let your eyes close.

“Just need a minute--”

The tapping on the glass is what startled you awake, and you lifted your head from the wheel with a soft gasp. Turning your head you blinked out the window looking at the concerned face of Gladio. And sheepishly, you opened the door. 

“Hey babe, you ok?”

You nodded your head and smiled softly. “I’m alright, I’m just tired.”

“Long day huh?” he gently reached forward, and brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear. 

“Yeah. Very.” you frowned again, and sighed.

“Don’t worry about a thing babe, we’ll take care of you.” he then offered his hand to you for you to get out of your car. “Just pass me your bag, and let's go inside.”

“But, what about dinner?”

He smiled gently, as he lifted your hand up to his face, to kiss the back of your knuckles as you stepped out of your car. “Don’t worry about dinner. We can always get a midnight snack or something later. Besides, this is all about you babe, not us.”

You shot him a look and huffed a little, moving to grab your weekend bag from the back of the car. Gladio wasted no time in grabbing your bag from you, and slung it over his shoulder. He took your hand in his again, and started to lead you to the boardwalk before you yawned widely again. You felt your face heat up a little at his soft chuckle.

“C’mere babe.”

You gasped in surprise as he wrapped an arm about your shoulders, bent down to place an arm behind your knees and lifted you up, princess style, into his arms. Your head rested against his shoulder a moment before you blinked up at him, hand pressing gently against his chest as he laughed softly at you again. He leaned down just enough to kiss your forehead as he continued to walk along the boardwalk to the resort, not seeming to care about those that glanced in your direction. 

“Gladdy, baby, put me down.”

“No way princess,” he chuckled as you hid your face against his shoulder. “And since you are my princess, I might as well carry you like one.”

You groaned softly against his shoulder as he walked to the all too familiar door at the resort, and turned just enough to knock. The door quickly popped open, and you were greeted with a bright smile.

“Welcome home Doll, Hope--” Dino paused. “--Hey, you alright?!”

“Yeah.” you spoke sheepishly.

“Change of plans.” Gladio spoke softly as he walked into Dino’s suite with you still in his arms. “She’s exhausted, found her sleeping in her car.”

Dino frowned a little. “Astrals, Doll,” Dino closed the door behind the two of you, before he moved close, and softly kissed your cheek. “Good thing I sent the behemoth to go check on you.”

Gladio rolled his eyes a little, and smirked. “Would you stop calling me that, ya Jerk.” 

Dino chuckled, then moved past the two of you. You looked up at Gladio and hummed softly. 

“You can put me down now.”

“Don’t want to yet, babe.” Gladio lowered his head and gently kissed the top of your head. “Deal with it just a bit longer, Ok?”

“Alright,” Dino spoke with a smile. “So we’re cancellin’ dinner, and moving to the after party instead.” 

It was then that you had noticed that the large bed from Dino’s bedroom had been moved out to the living area, white soft twinkling lights adorned the walls, and there seemed to be extra pillows and blankets across the bed. You raised a brow, looking up at Gladio curiously as he chuckled, and brought you over to the bed, and placed you in it. 

“Wait, what’s all this?”

“Well, we knew it’d been a long week at work. So we were just planning to do dinner and a movie back here.” 

“So, just sit back and relax Doll,” Dino moved closer to you, gently pulling your shoes off your feet, dropping them to the floor, before he sat on the bed in such a way to place your feet onto his lap, and massage them gently. You couldn’t help the soft groan that passed your lips. 

Dino smirked, and couldn’t help but laugh as Gladio huffed softly. “Hey! You got to carry her here, just shut up and let me pamper her a little, yeah?”

You felt Gladio roll his eyes a little, before you turned your head, watching him remove that signature leather jacket, causing both you and Dino to pause. He dropped said coat to the floor with a soft laugh, and  _ deliberately  _ flexed his pecs a little.

Dino shook his head as he smirked again, then huffed a little through his nose before he got up from the bed, to put your favorite movie in. Gladio, kicking off his boots, slid into bed next to you, letting you rest against his chest. 

“Mmn...so warm…” you nuzzled against him gently, causing him to laugh, and card his large hand through your hair. Dino returned a moment later, and slid into bed behind you, snuggling up to your back as he adjusted the pillows behind him, and started the movie. 

You felt your eyelids grow heavy, as you were now snuggled comfortably between the two of them. Dino had his hand resting at your thigh, thumb petting light circles into your skin. You muttered something softly, and felt Gladio chuckle more than heard it. 

“It’s alright to fall asleep, Princess.” 

You hummed softly, and nuzzled into Gladio’s chest just a bit more, before you hummed in approval at the soft kiss that he pressed to the top of your head. Your hand moved, gently grasping at Dino’s hand to intertwine your fingers, and squeeze gently, as you let your eyes fully close. 

“We’ve got all weekend to spoil you, so sleep well Babydoll,” Dino purred softly into your ear, before planting a soft kiss to the side of your neck. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” you muttered sleepily, your eyes fluttering open for just a moment before they closed again. 

You didn’t hear them reply, as you started to drift off to sleep, but you felt them snuggle in tightly against you, and you felt so safe, comfortable and warm between the two boys that cared about you the most. 

You had to admit it wasn’t a bad way to end your birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Admin Momo for her birthday, who is the other half that runs the @FFXV-Convos blog on tumblr


End file.
